<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Debauchery by melitta4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586208">Human Debauchery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever'>melitta4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dukat begging, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sounding, always an asshole Dukat, questionable practices for Julian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a well known fact in the quadrant: Humans are perverts, spending unfathomable amount of time, effort and resources on sex. Not that Dukat is really complaining.</p><p>Written for BrokenBlade's prompt, begging!Dukat. I hope I accomplished that, hon. </p><p>This can be read as a follow up to Benevolence, or as a free standing story since there are no references to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Dukat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Human Debauchery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to Brevityis for the quick and through beta work. The remaining mistakes are all mine.</p><p>Necessary warnings:<br/>The practices written here aren't safe. So unless you have genetically enhanced reflexes, 24th century technology and a good Starfleet doctor who can heal you with just a press of a button, do NOT attempt to try them at home.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please lie down" Julian's voice is clear, no-nonsense, matter-of-fact.  </p><p>He's a good actor, Dukat can give him that. He walks and talks like he doesn't know Dukat from another Cardassian. Not even a slight smirk on that beautiful face. No trace of the giddiness that filled his voice when he explained the proposal.</p><p>Okay. Dukat can play this game as well. He jumps on the bed and lies down. Julian had stripped the mattress of his usual colorful sheets and covers before they started. The gown that Julian made him put on is barely covering his hips like this and the grayish bedcover is stiff under him. It doesn't feel like Julian's bed anymore. </p><p>"You don't have this in large?" Dukat asks, lifting the flaps of his gown up. He can't help grinning; this whole thing is ridiculous.</p><p>"Don't you worry," smiles Julian, all pleasant-like, a prime example of a Federation healer. "We'll be done soon."</p><p>Not too soon, hopefully. Dukat was waiting for tonight for a long time. Not for these games specifically, but for any time that he can spend with Julian.</p><p>Julian walks into his view, pushing along a metal tray on wheels. <em> That </em> looks like something that can be from a Cardassian hospital. A chill goes through Dukat's core that has nothing to do with the room temperature. Cardassian hospitals aren't pleasant places. Not at all. </p><p>Dukat can't see everything on the tray. It's not a good feeling, the not knowing. Funny enough, he trusts Julian. He trusted him even before they started fucking each other. Still...</p><p>"You mentioned you have trouble ejaculating," Julian says while sanitizing his hands. How the hell he can keep a straight face Dukat has no idea. Dukat wants to giggle like a Ferengi who found a coin. But he doesn't. He controls his face, then answers.</p><p>"Yes, Doctor."</p><p>"Let's see…"</p><p>All his life Dukat heard about Humans and their perversion. How disgusting their sexual habits were, how they spent all their time with sex —doing sex, planning sex, dreaming about sex... But such information always intrigued, not disgusted him. He wondered what —seriously what— a whole species can do when it comes to sex that could be so scandalously different then the rest of the galaxy. It was obvious that Humans have a moral code, so it couldn't be like Orion slave dungeons. Then what?</p><p>When he started sleeping with Julian, it wasn't like anything he had expected first. Julian was no different than any Cardassian or Bajoran or the other half a dozen species Dukat had had the chance to get intimate with before. He had a dick, he liked touching it, and he liked it being touched by others. Business as usual. Then came the oral sex, which was unheard of among Cardassia's respectable citizens, other than the most disgusting holosuite plays involving slavery and torture. However, the way Julian swallowed Dukat like it was a treat, like he actually enjoyed Dukat's dick in his mouth was... different. It was amazing to feel such talented tongue sliding all wet along his skin, the kisses, the suction... Later Julian told Dukat that he liked it; he liked the taste, he liked the fullness and he assured that Dukat didn't have to reciprocate. Not at all. Dukat did it anyway. First, because he was curious. Second, he wanted to make Julian enjoy it as much as he did. </p><p>After a while, Julian asked about bringing in some <em> toys </em> . Toys! That's what he called them. Imagine Dukat's surprise upon hearing his companion's desire to bring childhood trinkets into the bed. He answered yes to the question because however strange the offer sounded, fucking Sisko's precious CMO behind his back wasn't something Dukat was willing to quit. Then, Dukat learned that adult Humans played games with <em> toys </em> as well. </p><p>Dukat doesn't have many chances to see Julian. Sometimes he goes a month, usually longer, without a chance to stop at the station. Hunting Klingons is a busy job. Still, whenever he does come here, Julian invites him with a barely-there smile. They spend the night together in Julian's bed, and Dukat usually leaves the station more tired than rested, but with a deep satisfaction in his core.</p><p>"I'll fuck you like you've never been fucked," was Julian's promise this time. And even though Dukat was skeptical about the whole ordeal, he couldn't help but get excited about the novelty aspect of it. Also, Julian isn't known for giving false promises.</p><p>The first thing Julian picks from the tray is a thin, long metal rod, dripping with whatever lubricant Julian chose. <em> "I had to replicate this special for you </em> ," he'd said before they started. " <em> Nothing I have is long enough for that monster," </em> he explained, pointing at Dukat's dick. Humans have this obsession about penis size. Logically, their size should be ideal for their species. And it is. But the way they crave bigger and thicker…it certainly works in Dukat's favor. </p><p>"Relax," Julian is in his doctor mode now. "This won't hurt at all."</p><p>The metal rod feels cold against his skin. A perfect contrast to Julian's warmth. Dukat's dick jumps at his touch. Eager. He's been hard since he entered Julian's room. Julian rolls the tip of the rod around the tiny opening of Dukat's dick, teasing spurts of slick out of him. It looks too big this close to the channel it's supposed to enter. When the metal starts sliding inside, Dukat reexamines the logic behind all this… accepting such an absurd offer from Julian, fucking Julian, trusting Julian...</p><p>"Julian!" he hisses. The metal is touching nerves that have never been touched before. Truly virgin territory. Every single nerve ending inside that channel is in celebration mode. His brain can't decide if what he's feeling is pain or pleasure.</p><p>"Calm down, please," Julian-the-doctor says all serious like, but Dukat can hear the cheerful buzz of pleasure in his voice. </p><p>The metal keeps sinking just by the force of its own weight. Dukat can't help watching, hypnotized by its glistening surface sticking out of his dick.</p><p>Julian pats his legs and Dukat realizes that they've been trembling. Julian's hands run slowly, gently over his scales. He shushes in a comforting manner that should anger Dukat, but doesn't.</p><p>"You're doing so good," says Julian licking his lips with a quick flick of that pink tongue, his eyes glued to Dukat's dick. When the rod is all the way in, he changes back to the doctor act. "So, no blockage it seems. That's very good."</p><p>Dukat is breathing very hard, already. Julian's supposedly professional hands are sending desire filled tremors throughout his body. He wants to hold Julian and climb on top of him and fuck his serious doctor face. Not while that rod is inside him though. These provocative thoughts make his dick twitch, causing the rod to move up and down, slowly fucking him from the inside. Which causes more provocative thoughts and flurries him into a continuous loop of being fucked in his dick.</p><p>"Can we take it out now?" He thinks he played long enough with this <em> toy </em>. He wants to play with Julian now.</p><p>"Patience!" Julian's voice is clear and commanding. "If it's too much, just say the word," he whispers with a glint in his eyes. Like Dukat is going to accept defeat against such a tiny thing. </p><p>Fuck! They're still playing, then. He nods and his dick twitches again; the rod moves even faster this time, up and down, up and down...</p><p>"I'm going to check your testicles now," Julian's hands are already on Dukat's balls, barely-there touches that make Dukat tingle all over with desire. "Nice and full." Julian's voice is hoarse now, finally a crack in his acting. "Now, I'll activate the sound."</p><p>"Activvv—” he can't finish the question when the rod in him starts to vibrate, a kind of titillation that he can feel right in his core. </p><p>Dukat's head falls back to the hard bed. His hips shake without his control. </p><p>"How does it feel?" Julian's breath is licking over his balls, "Let me know if there is even a little bit of pain. It shouldn't be painful, at all."</p><p>It isn't painful. Not really. But it is hard to endure such strong, continuous, unforgiving sensations. He can't take it anymore.</p><p>"Julian!" This has to stop. "It's too much."</p><p>The vibrations's strength and frequency lower, slightly. Not that it helps much. Dukat wants to fuck something. He wants to grab that beautiful face and fuck into that smirking mouth. He wants Julian under him, he wants to fill him, he wants—</p><p>"Now some prostate examination," Julian grins. He's fucking enjoying this. "Unless you want to quit?"</p><p>Dukat groans instead of an answer. He's going to make Julian pay, he's going to make him beg, make him mewl under him... </p><p>It's a strange looking device that Julian brings next: maybe 20cm long, with a small ball on the tapered tip.</p><p>"You'll love this." </p><p>Dukat doubts that, but he is sure he's going to love using it, whatever it is, later on Julian. It slides in his ass, slick with whatever medical grade shit Julian's been using.</p><p>"It must be right…" Julian is twisting it and poking the tip around. "... here."</p><p>Dukat gasps. Then he gurgles when Julian turns the thing on, massaging somewhere really sensitive.</p><p>"Good, that's good." Julian nods to himself then presses a few buttons. "It should stay on. Let me know if it moves, okay?" Like Dukat can speak at the moment. "I said, let me know if it moves!" He flicks Dukat's dick, causing him to jump on the bed.</p><p>He's looking at Dukat with an eyebrow raised, daring him. To what, to quit?</p><p>"I'll tell you," Dukat manages to hiss out, though if it didn't move when he jumped, then it isn't very likely that it ever will. He groans, holding on to the sides of the bed.</p><p>"Fuck! You look irresistible like this." Julian licks his lips. </p><p>"Doctor!" Dukat tries to sound scandalized, not sure he manages it while moaning like a holo-whore.</p><p>"Screw being a doctor." He takes off his pants. "I want you to blow me." He climbs on the bed, looking at Dukat's eyes, "Blow me like this, can you?"</p><p>Dukat developed a taste for oral after watching Julian losing it in his mouth. Still though, right now he wants something different. But then Julian throws his leg over Dukat, and positions himself with his face over Dukat's vibrating dick.</p><p>"I'm trusting your control," he says, licking the very tip of Dukat's dick. "Do not come while in my mouth." He takes another lick, his warm tongue leaves a trail of wetness that makes Dukat roar with lust. "And no biting, Dukat." He lowers his dick, that cute and vulnerable dick, into Dukat's mouth. "Prove to me that I'm not wrong to trust the legendary Cardassian mental discipline."</p><p>Oh, Dukat wants to bite him just to show him his place, but he doesn't want to ruin this night. And Julian tastes delicious moving over his tongue. It's actually taking his mind out of his tortured-by-pleasure dick, especially now that Julian just took the vibrations down a notch or two. The little <em> oh-oh </em>s that he puffs right over Dukat's balls are so tantalisingly maddening that Dukat holds that bubble butt and pulls Julian deeper in his mouth.</p><p>"Fuck!" Julian screams, his hips shaking under Dukat's hands and the tip of his cute dick is tickling back of Dukat's throat. "Love your mouth on me."</p><p>The sensations at and around Dukat's dick are almost bearable until Julian decides to swallow a big portion of it in his sinful mouth. While the rod is still vibrating inside.</p><p>Dukat gurgles around Julian's dick, he can't focus, his brain overwhelms under the cascade of stimulations.</p><p>"Don't come yet," orders Julian, smug and breathless. "I want you to fuck me first." He licks Dukat's balls— quick, fleeting licks that cause Dukat's toes to curl. "Keep sucking me, Dukat!" orders Julian and then moans when Dukat obeys him. Dukat obeys him even though he can easily lift Julian up and throw him against the wall. He can keep Julian down and fuck him. Fuck that beautiful ass, fuck him up, fuck him down. Just fuck him... He swallows Julian even deeper, his balls sitting right on Dukat's nose, drowning him in Julian's essence. Fuck! He can't have enough of this Human.</p><p>"Stop! Stop!" Julian pulls himself up. His wet dick twitches right in front of Dukat's face, ready to paint Dukat with its seed. "Your fucking mouth!"</p><p>He moves to the side, heaving as if he is the one who's been suffering over-stimulation for however long this charade has been going.</p><p>"Julian!" Dukat tries to nudge him. "Come on." He doesn't whine, it's just his voice doesn't work while his whole body keeps spasming like this.</p><p>"Beg me," Julian smirks. "Beg me to let you come."</p><p>"Fuck you," Dukat hisses. Dukat didn't beg when the Obsidian Order interrogated him. This puny Human thinks that he can make him? Ridiculous.</p><p>"We'll see." He turns and sits on Dukat's legs, facing him. "It's a warming liquid," he explains, squirting something on Dukat's dick. It covers him, starts coldish, but gradually gets warmer. "With something a little extra in it." It becomes active somehow; as if some microscopic things were popping in dozens of different points around his dick. "How about now?" Julian asks, but before Dukat can answer, he is bound by thick straps all over his body.</p><p>"What did you do?" Dukat tries his binds, there's no give.</p><p>"I love to watch such a strong body powerless under my whim," Julian drawls, his fingers dancing over the parts of Dukat's body that's not covered by the straps. "I love to see you helpless," he whispers. "Maybe that makes me a bad person." He shrugs, there's a glint in his eyes, a naughty giddiness that Dukat almost never gets to see. It infuriates him and riles him up at the same time. His teeth itch, wanting to take a bite at that slim neck. He wants to lick and suck and leave marks for all to see. He wants to own Julian.</p><p>"Oh, you look so fucking sexy," Julian says, gazing into his eyes. "You look so fuckable." He then scoots over Dukat's hips, slowly guiding himself down on his eager dick. The combination of sensations overwhelms Dukat for a moment. His brain can't categorize the signals. The vibration he feels inside his dick.. the micro explosions happening all around it.. Julian's warm tightness.. the way the sound moves inside him thanks to Julian's ministrations… They override each other, cause sensory overload, mess up his nervous system.</p><p>"Shhhh," he hears Julian pacifying him, "I’ve got you, shhhh."</p><p>Dukat tries to get himself under control. He can do it. He inhales deep and long. He forces his hands to relax, his jaw, his feet... Breathe in, one two three four. Out, one two three four….</p><p>"That's it." Julian gyrates his hips once, putting a spoke in that relaxation wheel, negating all of Dukat's efforts. "You know, I would have had to medicate anyone else." He leans down to steal a kiss. Fuck! He tastes delicious. "But you… Oh, no, you don't need anything," Another kiss that invades Dukat's mouth… "You can handle it all with just the power of your self-restraint, can't you?" He sucks Dukat's tongue in his mouth, so warm, so juicy…</p><p>Dukat can't move his hips right now, otherwise he would be pounding that ass, sound or no sound. He would fuck him so hard that Julian wouldn't sit down for weeks without remembering him. He would screw him so long that the doctor-who-never-shuts-up would forget his own fucking name. He would fuck him until—</p><p>"If I continue this," Julian rudely increases the vibration on the prostate rod; it feels like he's tapping Dukat right there, non-stop, incessant, merciless tapping. "You'll empty yourself, but without an orgasm." Fucker smiles, one side of his smile curving up just like his eyebrow on the same side, playful and a little sadistic. Dukat wants to lick into that smile. "We call it milking. It's usually used to give relief to the testicles when orgasm isn't an option." He raises his hips up a little, then sinks down on Dukat's dick. "Or, I'll fuck you and let you come."</p><p>"Fuck me," Dukat orders. </p><p>"How much do you want it?" Julian squeezes his ass, massaging Dukat's dick. "Just tell me how much. I'll let you have it—" another squeeze with a barely there twirl of his hips, "if you can convince me."</p><p>Dukat can remove that smug smile from his face. He can stop this nonsense. Just one word and that would be it.</p><p>But he doesn't want to.</p><p>"Julian," he starts, then stops. This isn't easy for him. "Julian… please?"</p><p>Julian stares at him, shocked. So he wasn't expecting it.</p><p>"Come on, Julian," Dukat continues, "Fuck yourself on my dick, huh?" It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Maybe because he chose the begging or maybe because it's Julian whom he begs. It doesn't really matter. His dick twitches snuggled inside Julian, causing the young Human shiver. "Let me explode inside you, fill you up with my seed, mark you mine… Come on, my lovely, please!"</p><p>"Fuck me!" Julian presses some more buttons and Dukat is now free from the straps. He pulls his feet on the bed, pressing down on them to lift his hips, to push up deeper inside Julian. The vibrations get stronger now, both in his dick and ass. Julian leans back, resting on Dukat's thighs. He lazily gyrates his hips, obviously expecting Dukat to do the heavy lifting. </p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>The vibrations feel more like pumping in his ass now, as if something much bigger than that small ball is jabbing at him at a steady pace.</p><p>"Is this how you feel when I fuck you?" Dukat asks, grating his teeth to be able to control his voice.</p><p>"You feel much better," moans Julian. The sounds he makes touch something inside Dukat. His voice is higher now, nothing like a female but still sweetly melodic. Dukat wants to listen to him every night. </p><p>"I'm really close." It isn't begging. He's just describing the situation. "Please, Julian. I can't..." <em> This </em> is begging.</p><p>"Not yet," Julian says, grinding himself down on Dukat. "Hold it."</p><p>Dukat's been holding it for what feels like forever. So, he has to make sure Julian is close too. His hands grab Julian's butt, ramming his throbbing dick all the way in, forcing soft <em> oh-oh </em>s out of him in tandem with his thrusts. Julian's hand is moving at high speed, jerking himself frantically toward the elusive finish line that he's been denying Dukat.</p><p>He throws his head back, face reaching up, mouth open for a silent scream and he comes, spurting himself on Dukat's abs, chest and with a single, wayward drop on his face. He is so beautiful like this.</p><p>"Please, Julian, please," he begs. He doesn't care anymore. Not when he can taste Julian's pleasure in the air, thick and rich and enticing.</p><p>"Okay," is the lazy answer he gets, with a husky, satisfied voice. With a flick of Julian's fingers on the remote control, there's an intense stretch inside his dick.</p><p>"The hell!" Dukat screams, this wasn't what he was hoping for, definitely not what he begged for.</p><p>"The sound is hollow now," Julian explains with a grin. "You can come like this."</p><p>"I don't—"</p><p>"I'm not sure you begged nearly enough to get even this much, so I wouldn't complain if I were you." His hand wanders behind, finding Dukat's balls, gently tapping. "Do you need help maybe?" He rolls Dukat's balls in his hands while the other hand presses more buttons. </p><p>Dukat gurgles back at his throat. The vibration inside his dick is different now, more like sparks than movement. He can't help thrusting his hips up, pushing himself deeper in Julian's ass. </p><p>"Come on, fuck me harder," orders Julian. "Show me how grateful you fucking are. Thank me for letting you come." His spent dick gives a little twitch, still erect so soon after his orgasm. "You feel so good in me," his voice is higher again. "I can feel the jolts through your dick, you know."</p><p>That could be the reason behind his renewed interest. Dukat pulls him into his chest and fucks him like that. He's so warm against his scales, so smooth, so deliciously wet and slick. He licks that soft neck, nibbles around his shoulders, sucks his flesh in.</p><p>"Oh, this is the thanks I get, huh?" Julian gasps, his hips now twerking, squeezing his own dick against Dukat's abs.</p><p>Dukat can't answer. He's so close that he needs every bit of his concentration to keep it at bay. He pulls Julian's earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nibbling and licking. </p><p>"Fuck I can't come again. Not so soon," he whines, the little shit. Dukat squeezes him harder into his chest. "But you can. Come for me, in me."</p><p>Dukat roars. He grinds into Julian, his dick pulsing in him, again and again and again. He keeps coming even when he thinks he's finished, as if the rod in his ass is pumping every last drop out of his dick.</p><p>Julian stops both the rods. Finally, no vibrations. Dukat can't move though. He can barely breathe, sounding like a hunting Targ now, loud and fast. Julian takes the rod in his ass out, first. It is easy. The one in his dick, not so much. He's so sensitive now that it feels like Julian is pulling something ten times the diameter. It plops out, leaving him strangely empty. </p><p>Julian cleans Dukat and then lies next to him, pulling a warm blanket over them.</p><p>"I give you this, Julian," Dukat finally finds his voice however hoarse it is, "you keep your promises."</p><p>He chuckles, nestled in Dukat's side. "When it comes to the important things, I always do."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The way Julian conducts the scene isn't really proper. Bad Julian, bad! Don't take him as the example.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>